Machines used in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries are becoming increasingly complex. Such machines often include, for example, communications and control systems that perform various automated operational functions and assist operators and technicians in detecting problems and failures associated with machine operation. Such systems may be enabled by complex operating software. Some systems provide information to technicians about machine component status, including component failure, degradation or atypical operation. Some systems include a graphical user interface operable to display messages related to machine component failure, degradation or abnormal operation.
As such machines increase in complexity, identifying and resolving issues related to component failure and abnormal machine operation also becomes increasingly complex. With large numbers of components that are interrelated in operation, for example, problems associated with one component may affect the operation of one or more other components. Similarly, resolving problems associated with one component may require considering operation of related components. In some instances, defective system software may falsely indicate a mechanical problem with the machine, or may incorrectly identify the source of a mechanical problem. Identifying the source of a problem and developing a workable solution to the problem may take weeks or months.